


When I Look At You

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, References to Depression, original kid character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: Inspired by the Miley Cyrus song of the same name. When Kurt's dad dies because of a second heart attack, it's too painful to stay in Ohio and to return to New York. Kurt spends the summer in California living with Mercedes and Sam. But who knew a struggling street musician would help him become happy again? Rated M for sexual scenes, cursing, drinking, and mentions of death.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester, Nick Duval/Jeff Sterling, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Mourning

**A/N: Taking a short break from _Klaine: The Complete Series_ for a little while. Not because I don't love that series! On the contrary, it's one that I'm most proud of! No, it's just kind of exhausting searching for scripts. So I'm gonna try to catch up on some other series and even get some new ideas out there. This one, for instance, is inspired by watching FanFic trailers and the Miley Cyrus movie _The Last Song_'s "theme" _When I Look At You_, and elements from that movie. Which is where this story gets its title from. So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt tried to hold back tears as they lowered his dad's casket into the ground. After his dad had a second heart attack, Kurt went right to his side after graduating from NYADA to help take care of him. That was 3 weeks ago. And with each passing day, his condition would get worse. Until the blanket was placed over Burt's face. Kurt gripped Carole's hand. Who, after losing her son in the army, she couldn't lose another person close to her heart. Kurt held her close as she cried, then finally let it all out. This was it.

* * *

Kurt sniffed as he placed some cold cuts and fruit on his plate. He kept it together as best as he could. But with Mercedes's rendition of _You'll Never Walk Alone_, made him absolutely lose it.

He trudged around the room, lifeless. Like a zombie. He didn't know what to say, what to do. The only thing he could do...was exist. Kurt sighed as he fell heavily into his dad's chair and looked up as Carole tearfully began to speak. "Thank You all for coming, I'm sure Burt would've loved to see all of you here, today." She started. "I think it would be great for all of us to go around the room and say a memory that made us realize: "This...right here, is a sp-special loveable m-man..."," She suggested as she stumbled as she spoke.

Kurt let his eyes linger across the room, waiting for someone to speak so he didn't have to start. Because he didn't want to have to acknowledge that his own dad's death was a reality. Not yet.

"Well, um," Kurt looked up as his former teacher, Will Schuester began to speak as his pregnant wife, Emma, gripped his hand with the one that wasn't rubbing her stomach as she sat next to him. "He always supported the New Directions. He even help put on _West Side Story _Kurt's senior year." And then Will glanced at Kurt. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Kurt. And Mrs. Hummel...I'm sure this must be a difficult time for both of you. And Emma and I are always here if you needed anything..." He concluded.

"He loved that let me work at his shop when my family wasn't doing so well...he was a cool dude," Sam said next, trying to be sentimental.

"He always made me feel welcome..." Tina said.

"He was always so accepting...even when I was at my lowest. Especially when...I was outed. Which, Carole, Mrs. Hummel...I forgave Finn before he left us far too soon," Santana added on before she finished speaking.

And that's how it went around the room until everyone looked at Kurt. Kurt pleaded Carole with his sorrowful eyes to go before him. "He proposed to me in the room we first met," Carole stated. "Very romantic of him." She finished. It was Kurt's turn now.

Kurt cleared his throat, even though he knew it was gonna be hard to let these words out. But he had to do it. For his dad. "When...we won our first game of the season because of an impromptu performance of _Single Ladies _to distract the other team...he was...so _proud_." Kurt started hoarsely. "That night...I knew I had to tell him the truth. I came out to him, and sure...he didn't fully understand it...but, he still accepted me. That's when I knew he'd always be there. Always. E-Even at the e-e-end..." Kurt finished somberly, trying not to cry. He closed his eyes, finally letting them fall. "I love you, Dad." Kurt spoke in a whisper only meant for him.  
  


* * *

  
People started leaving around lunch, giving condolences to both Hummels before they did. Kurt just simply sniffed as he put empty cups and plastic plates into a trash bag.  
Trying to just simply distract himself from reality. He soon wandered into his old room and closed the door. He slid against the door and let it all out. If there was a God, why did he have to let both of his parents leave him?! He knew Carole was still around...but still, he loved her, he did. But she could never replace his mom.

Kurt got up after what felt like hours and wandered into his parent's room. His eyes caught on a picture of his mom holding him close as they sat on the front porch of their old house. His face beaming, imitating his mom's expression. She held him up standing by holding his tiny hands in hers. He couldn't have been too old. He looked about two or three. He smiled, tearing up and took the picture in his hands, fingertips tracing the frame. The golden swirls contrasted from the faded colors of the photograph. He held it close to his heart. Why did losing someone have to hurt so much?

"Kurt?" The boy looked over to see Carole standing in the doorway. He just sniffed as the woman engulfed him in a hug. He didn't sob this time, but he quietly wept.

"Thank you for loving my dad," He thanked the shorter woman. Who wetly smiled before kissing his cheek.

"He was my second happy ending...when I didn't think I was gonna get another chance. And I know for sure I won't get a third. He was special. And he made me feel special."

"And you...were his." Kurt choked out. "Thank you for making...all of us happy." She wiped his eyes as he spoke. "I promise that he'll never leave our memories. I won't let that happen." She nodded again.

"C'mon, let's finish cleaning up. Your dad hated a filthy living room. Unless it's game night." Kurt laughed wetly as they made their way back downstairs. Things would never be the same again. This was gonna take a lot of adjusting.  
  


* * *

  
"Are you sure you don't want to come to live with me and Jesse for a while in New York for some company? We'd gladly do the same when you need to clean up your apartment!" Rachel offered too excitedly through the computer screen.

"No...I didn't resign the lease. I need to go to a place with not so many memories. Mercedes and Sam offered me their guest room in California. I'm gonna live with them for the summer." Rachel nodded understandingly. Even though she missed her best friend. "I need to be away for a while." The girl nodded again and signed off.

Kurt went online and searched for some close and cheap flights to L.A. He thanked the lucky stars that he saw one in about a few days to LAX airport. He purchased his ticket for one.  
  


* * *

  
Kurt stood in the middle of John Glenn airport, getting a coffee and bagel for the flight to New York. He went through baggage claim and finally, he heard the words he needed to hear: _"A__ttention Flight 321B to California will be departing shortly please make your way to the Gate. Again that is Flight 321B to California is departing."_

And with that, Kurt got his suitcase and wheeled it behind him as he walked to the gate. He gave the lady his ticket before looking behind him and saying two final words. "Goodbye, Ohio." Then got on the plane.


	2. Along The Boardwalk

**A/N: Ok, so I know chapter one was kind of...depressing. I mean, it involves a major character death right in the description, but still. If anyone found it powerful, then I succeeded it in my job. And I hoped you liked it, despite the sadness.** **I've been trying to catch up on old stories, so, I hope you enjoy me doing new stuff and catching up on old stuff too. I'm trying to balance here. So, I hope you enjoy chapter two, and that you find it less depressing.**

* * *

  
Kurt had been on autopilot pretty much since he went to California. Mostly doing his regular morning routine before having some cereal, watching reruns of _Gilmore Girls_, _Sex and the City_, and _Gossip Girl _while Mercedes worked in the recording studio, or writing music upstairs, and Sam worked at a summer camp for kids who wanted to learn how to make and perform music. He even babysat their son Titus to take his mind off things. But at a point in his first week, Mercedes and Sam had had enough.

"That's it Kurt...you have to admit it!" Mercedes yelled as Kurt put another spoonful of _Captain Crunch _into his mouth.

"Admit what?" He said with a mouthful of the sugary cereal. Mercedes just groaned and rolled his eyes and looked at Sam to try and crack through Kurt's still mourning skull.

"You're becoming a squatter! Now I know my kid loves you, but we want you to go outside! Take your mind off things by doing something productive! Maybe come swing by the camp!"

"And show them I'm nothing but a nobody broadway wannabe who's only here because I can't accomplish anything and has to depend on two friends to live and eat?" Kurt simply gave back.

"You know that's not why you're here..." Mercedes said softly and sat next to the boy, rubbing her hand comfortingly on his back. "There were too many memories in Ohio and New York. And after your dad passed...you needed somewhere else to stay. A fresh taste of scenery. So you came here. But we want you to explore the City of Angles. Not just watch Rory and Lorelai irritate Luke 10 times a day..." She finished with humor, trying to make Kurt laugh. "We love you, but we want you to be able to do something outside becoming a couch potato and gaining weight in our kid's cereal." This made Kurt chuckle a little bit. "You can go on my morning jog with me, and when I go to the studio...you can either explore the city or go to Camp Singsong with Sam. Ok?" Kurt looked at the girl, who was smiling friendly at him. He nodded and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry I've been taking advantage of you guys..." He said as he let go. "You're right. Starting tomorrow...I'm gonna get out there." Mercedes smiled as Sam gave Kurt a hug too. "But I need to take a shower...I smell like sand." This made the couple laugh. They shared a kiss as Kurt headed upstairs.  
  


* * *

  
Kurt groaned as his alarm clock went off. He wasn't ready for this. Mercedes paced in place as she kept lightly pushing Kurt. "C'mon Hummel, get up!" She encouraged as she helped the paler boy sit up. "Let's get jogging! It's 5:14, so that gives you 10 minutes to change, brush your hair, and teeth." She continued as she stood still. "I have so clothes laid out for you, I'll be waiting!" She walked out of his room.

Kurt groaned as he slipped into the bright fabric. Not liking how it hugged his skin so tightly. Kurt looked in the mirror. Colors sticking out from his pale complexion. If this could help him with his mourning...it couldn't help to try out. He got his hair ready and brushed his teeth. Breathing deeply one last time before he made his way out of the room. Mercedes looked up and grinned, clapping in excitment.

Kurt gave her a dead look and groaned, "I look like a technicolor zebra..." He said, repeating a comment he gave to the girl freshman year.

"But you also look fabulous!" She said as she began pacing. "C'mon! Let's go!" She gave as she started jogging. Taking a single piece of toast and waving to Sam as she got out the door. Kurt just gave a simple "help me" to the blonde boy as he exited. Sam laughed to himself as he picked up Titus to feed him breakfast.  
  
  


* * *

  
An hour later, Mercedes had left Kurt to go exploring. She headed to the studio to work on her album as Kurt walked across the boardwalk. He saw many people walking around with huge stuffed animals, or caramel apples. All wearing big smiles. Kurt contrasting with his gloomy expression. But that all changed when he heard the subtle strumming of a guitar. Kurt quirked an eyebrow, curious, and walked over to wherever the sound was coming from...

__  
"You think I'm pretty  
_Without any make-up on_   
_You think I'm funny_   
_When I tell the punch line wrong_   
_I know you get me_   
_So I'll let my walls come down, down..."_   
  


Kurt smiled as he slowly walked over. A small crowd was gathered around a curly-haired boy. Simply just strumming his guitar as he sang a slower version of the Katy Perry hit...  
  


_"Before you met me_  
_I was alright_   
_But things were kinda heavy_   
_You brought me to life_   
__  
Now every February   
_You'll be my valentine, valentine..."_

  
  
The boy kept singing. And it took everything in Kurt not to tear up even a little bit. The boy smiled as dollar bills were placed in his previously empty case. With one last strum, he ended the song. Placing the dollars in his pocket. Kurt walked up and allowed a twenty to fall out of his hands and into the case. The boy looked up in shocked and up at Kurt.

"W-Wow! Are you sure?" The boy stood up, holding the bill out in case it was an accident. "I-uh...think you dropped this." But both boys were suddenly speechless. Kurt took in the boy. Glowing hazel eyes, perfectly tan skin, the perfect amount of messy but kept hair. He just wanted to allow his fingertips to run through those curls..."S-Sir?" The boy stumbled, snapping Kurt out of his daydream.

"Uh, huh?" The boy laughed, holding the dollar out further. "Oh no...keep it. You're really good." The boy blushed and held his hand out.

"Blaine." He simply said.

Kurt smiled back and took the hand gratefully. "Kurt." The boys grinned, both holding on a little bit too long...

"At least, let me buy you a coffee for this..." The boy offered.

"Ok..." Kurt agreed simply.  
  
  


* * *

**  
A/N: Ok...so there's chapter two. Sorry, it was shorter than chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it though. The setting is inspired by **_Ride _**(** wwwfanfictionnet/s/8440208/1/Ride**) by** _nellie12 _**(** wwwfanfictionnet/u/3309906/nellie12**) and parts of **_The Boy Next Door _**(** wwwfanfictionnet/s/8193860/1/The-Boy-Next-Door**) by** _loquaciouslauryn_ **(** wwwfanfictionnet/u/3865055/loquaciouslauryn**)! Go check out their stories if you haven't already! Though I'm pretty sure most Klainers have read **_Ride _**by now. It's one of the more famous Klaine fanfics. But yeah, those are an inspiration. Even if **_Ride_ **takes place in Long Beach. So do parts of **_When I Look At You_**. That's where the boardwalk was...I know it's 20 miles apart. But I never specifically said how Kurt got to L.B. So let your imagination fill that in. Anyway, I'm gonna start working on Chapter Three! Thanks for reading!**


	3. You Can Love Me Like XO

**A/N: So, how's everyone doing...? Personally, every kid in my district is asking for a snow day because Nebraska is currently a giant shitstorm of ice and snow. So yeah, not very fun for us midwesterners right now. So, to help me take my mind of things...I'm writing my 3rd chapter of ** _When I Look At You_ **. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

  
Kurt traced the tip of his pointer finger across the brim of his lid. He hasn't really been out since his father died. And right now, he's feeling a little claustrophobic in an open area like this. He hasn't been around a lot of people lately, and it's kind of getting to him. He just focuses on evening out his breathing. Blaine comes back with his medium drip. He sees Kurt, closed eyes, counting _"1...2...3..." _with every inhale, then repeating with every exhale. He cocks his head in confusion as he sits down.

"You ok?" Kurt looks up before nodding and talking at sip. Holding back a scream as the scalding hot coffee pours onto his tongue. He should've let it cool longer. Or added some more creamer. "You sure? I'm mumbled to keep my breathing in time too, y'know..." The other boy said pointedly. Taking a sip of his own.

"O-Oh..." Kurt looked down at this realization. "You saw that?" He mumbled, taking another sip. This time a lot slower to help with the hotness.

"I wasn't prying or anything..." Kurt looked up slightly. "I've had to do that too. When I was bashed at a dance when I was 15. I had _just _come out and-" Blaine bit his lip to stop from rambling. "-I'm just saying I've been there before. I'm not trying to ramble..." Blaine trailed off. Kurt shook his head before taking a sip.

"I've been there too. I was harassed for being gay all through high school. You'd have no idea how many times I thought about ending it all..." Kurt wipes his eyes with the edge of his sleeve. "But my dad helped me. And things progressively got better. When my Dad got re-married years after my mom died. I gotta a really nice step-brother out of the whole ordeal. But...then Finn died in the army...and my dad had a second heart attack a few years later...a few weeks ago, in fact. Now I'm here." Kurt finished. "I couldn't stand being there after the funeral." Kurt looked back up to see Blaine's eyes blown out wide, mouth hanging open. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be! Look, I don't offer this too often but," Blaine leaned down and pulled out one of his notebooks, ripping off the corner from one of the pages. He swiftly scribbled a few numbers on it and handed it to Kurt. "But if you _ever _need anything. You know where I am..." Kurt smiled as he quickly put the number into his phone.

"Now, I've gotta get back to my post before someone steals it...But you take care, Kurt." Blaine patted the other boy's shoulder and slid a single backpack strap on while he lifted his guitar case before leaving. As he heard the little jingle from the shop door's bell, signaling Blaine leaving. Kurt grinned from ear to ear as he looked down at his contacts newest addition: ****_Blaine.  
  
_

* * *

  
Kurt took a bus down to Mercedes' recording studio. He waited in the lobby, watching his clock every 15 minutes as the time dragged on and on.

"She's in the middle of a sess-" Her assistant, Pamela said. A mix of irritation and caution in her voice.

"I'm not like a bitter ex or anything," Kurt explained, "She's one of my best friends. She told me to meet her down here when I was done walking around. Now can I go in and see her?" The woman sighed but nodded. Gesturing the direction of where to start walking him to the studio. He walked in right as she was finishing a powerful rendition of _And I Am Telling You _from her _favorite _musical, _Dreamgirls_. Kurt beamed proudly as she hit the final note. He clapped as the music ended and everyone looked at him. "Oh, I'm sorry...was I not supposed to do that?"

"That a wrap, Reggie?" The man sitting in front of the control panel clicked a button so she could hear him.

"Sounds like it is. Go get lunch." He said before releasing pressure on the button. Mercedes squealed as she ran out and scooped the taller boy into a big hug.  
  


* * *

  
They sat in a cafe down the street. Kurt was picking apart his sandwich while Mercedes sipped down a smoothie. "You ok, Kurty?" The boy blushed at the nickname and nodded.

"Yeah," He said before putting a piece into his mouth. "Easier to eat this way..." He explained.

"Mmmm. So what did you think of my performance?" She asked in anticipation. She couldn't wait to hear his feedback...

"Well, if I have to be honest..." He started out. Smiling as the girl in front of him but her lip and was no on the edge of her seat..."It was breathtaking!" She laughed. "As always, of course." He smiled as he took another bite-size piece into his mouth.

"That's not the only thing that's got you all giddy though, Hummel. _Spill!" _She finished dramatically as she sipped some more of her smoothie.

"Well..." He took the piece of paper out of his shirt pocket and slid it across the table. Mercedes gasped as she read it. "I've met a boy!" Kurt squealed but Mercedes' heart melted. Seeing her best friend so happy.

"Kurt...I'm so happy for you..." She said. Reaching across the table to give him a hug.

"Yeah..." He sighed happily and went on to describe every detail of the boy. "And...his name is _Blaine!" _He finished with another squeal.

"Wait...Blaine? I know him! He was in one of my classes at UCLA my senior year!" She gasped. "You're going out with _him?!"_

Kurt shook his head then looked down. "We're not going out. Just friends. But on the upside, I'm in love with him and he's actually gay...call that progress." Kurt gasped and covered his mouth when he realized what he just said.

"You love him...? _Bold _move for someone you just met." Mercedes ticked in.

"Ok, maybe I'm being overdramatic or something. I have a crush. We'll call it that for now." He said as he put the rest of the bite-size pieces into a napkin. Taking them to go. "I should head-"

"Don't you dare! Besides, the sitter is there until four, and I talked to Reggie. I'm taking the rest of the day off. How about we go to that boardwalk you're so keen about." Kurt smiled as they both jumped up and bounded out the door in excitement.  
  


* * *

  
Mercedes grinned as she walked. A neon pink headband with hearts that glowed in the dark on top of her head. And a purple tiger under her arm. Different shades of the color contrasted the stripes and the rest of the animal. "Having fun, 'Cedes?" The girl only nodded as licked a lollipop she was holding. They kept walking until Mercedes stopped them. Kurt looked at her in confusion before he saw her walk over to Blaine, who was performing again.  
  


_"You love is bright as ever  
__Even in the shadows_  
Baby kiss me

_Before the turn the lights out_  
Your heart is glowing  
And I'm crashing into you

_Baby kiss me Before they turn the lights out_  
Before they turn the lights out  
Baby love me lights out..."  
  


Kurt grinned and joined the girl and began clapping along with the small crowd that formed around the boy as he sang. He grinned from ear to ear as he watched the curly haired boy strum the final chords. People clapped and put dollar bills in his open guitar case before walking away. Right before he was about to collect them, Mercedes picked him up in a hug. Confusion rushed upon his face for a few seconds before recognizing the girl.

"Mercedes! Hey!" He exclaimed as he hugged her back. "Kurt! Came back for more?" He teased before winking at the paler boy, making Kurt look down as a blush ran across his cheeks.

"No, I actually know him. We went to high school together." He nodded to the girl as he took a sip of his coffee. "We came to the boardwalk after he had lunch and just so happens you were still open for business..." Mercedes teased.

"Well, I am a man of the people," Blaine replied as he finished putting the dollars in his wallet. "Well, shop is closed up for today." He announced as he put his guitar back in it's case. "Gotta get back. God knows what Jeff and Nick do when I'm not home..."

"Well, Kurt...why don't you go over! I'm sure your _dying _to..." Kurt blushed even more furiously this time.

"Yeah, it'd be nice having some company besides the two boys who never stop making out on our couch. And Mercedes has told me you're quite the cook, before. And trust me when I say this, I could use something that isn't Ramen for once in my life..." He laughed as he spoke, Mercedes laughed along.

"Ok..." He replied simply. Both boys nodded before walking off together.  
  


* * *

**  
A/N: There's chapter three, everyone! I love the song** _XO _**by **_Beyoncé_**! And I couldn't help but include it here. Helps that I've had it stuck in my head for a while now. And by a while, I mean I started listening to it again today. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Now onto Chapter 4!**


	4. One Emotional Movie Night

**A/N: It's been about a week. I think. I'm preparing for the ACTs (not looking forward to it), at school. Got Midterms coming up, so the weekend is the only time I can write. Also trying to read more. Spending less time on technology. Been working well too. But I still love to write. So I'm gonna try to write as much as I can. Anyway, enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

  
Just like Blaine had said: Jeff and Nick were making outright when they walked into the living room. Blaine aggressively cleared his throat, making the two boys jump apart. A pair of red blushes skidding across their faces.

"H-Hey B..." Nick stuttered as he fixed his collar.

"We have a guest," Blaine said simply, striding into the kitchen. Kurt quickly following. "Horndogs..." Blaine muttered, shaking his head, sighing. "You want anything?" The boy's voice brightened with politeness as he turned to face Kurt. "Water?"

"Water's fine..." Kurt shifted from foot to foot, he was overwhelmed.

"Hey..." Kurt looked up, "Don't mind them. They've gotten better since we first moved in..." Kurt just nodded and made his way into the living room. The boy shifted uncomfortably, mostly from not knowing the other boys present in the room with him.

"Sorry for overwhelming you..." Kurt looked up to see the darker haired boy walking back in with drinks for him and the other boy. "I'm Nick," He started, sitting on the couch. "And this is my boyfriend, Jeff." Nick gestured to the other boy with the can he was giving him.

"We're both sorry if you got a bad first impression..." Jeff continued for Nick. "We understand if you don't take a liking to us after that." He finished apologetically, before taking a sip of his coke.

"It's fine, it was just a lot." Both boys nodded and Blaine joined them.

"A water for Kurt," The boy handed out the bottle, and Kurt's breath hitched as the edge of their fingertips met. Sending electroshocks throughout his body in an instant. The boy sat next to the two boys who snuggled closely on the couch, while Kurt sat in a loveseat not too far off. "You wanna join us?" Blaine teased. Kurt didn't wanna be rude, so he got up and sat next to the boy. "You guys didn't watch the _Warriors _game without me, did you?" The couple just shook their heads as Blaine made his way to the DVR and started the game. "Man I love basketball..." He commented before taking a sip of his beverage.  
  


* * *

  
It was the end of the first quarter, and Kurt was still trying to focus on the game. Not trying to be a rude guest and not reach toward the pile of magazines on the coffee table in front of them that called out his name. Aching, begging to be sifted through. But once the buzzer rang throughout the court, Kurt folded and grasped a _People _magazine in his hand, sighing in relief. Blaine laughed at this and paused as a commercial came up.

"Not a sports person, I take it." Blaine humored.

"Not really...I mean, I played football for a few games in high school. And I was on the cheerleading team, but that's about it." Kurt said as he stared into Hugh Jackman's gorgeous smile that practically _glowed_ on the page.

"That's quite the interesting lineage for someone who can't even sit through till halftime..." Blaine's teasing continued. "Would _you like _to choose something to watch?" The other boy questioned. Kurt looked up from a page that discussed Britney Spear's return to Vegas once more with a grin taking up his face.

"You're lucky I bring this everywhere I go..." Kurt sifted through his overnight bag until his eyes laid on one particular movie every time: _Moulin! Rouge_.

"I think I remember seeing this movie when I was in high school..." Blaine commented as he got up and put the movie in. Jeff and Nick were settled snuggly together when Blaine sat back down. Scooting closer to Kurt to let the two boys have more room. Kurt's breath hitched feeling less space in between them but did so silently.

And then, Blaine pressed play.  
  


* * *

  
Both Blaine and Kurt had used about a little over a dozen tissues in just the third act. While Jeff had fallen asleep Nick's shoulder, the other boy petting his boyfriend's hair.

"I think we've had enough emotion for one night..." Blaine stretched out his arms as he yawned. "I'm gonna get some sleep." Nick nodded and did the same thing, carrying Jeff to their room. "I'm gonna let you use my room, ok, Kurt?"

"You sure?" Kurt nervously asked.

"I don't want you to lay on the couch all night. And we don't have a guest room. Besides...one night won't kill me." Kurt nodded and took the directions Blaine gave him. He engulfed himself in the warm sheets and inhaled the scent that wafted through them. Falling asleep to the crashing ocean outside the four walls that surrounded him.


	5. Just a little honey and mint

**A/N: What?! Two chapters in a row?! In 48 _HOURS?! _Yeah, this isn't the first time I have done this. But, I don't do it too often. This chapter is completely fluffy and I hope you like it. I wish I could think of more to say in my Author's Notes - but I'm not too good at that. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

  
A sweet, syrupy scent wafted all throughout the house. Kurt stirred as it made his way into his room through the ajar door. He groggily made his way down the stairs to see Blaine flipping pancakes. He smiled lazily as the sizzling of the pan dimmed when Blaine turned off the stove. Blaine turned and slightly jumped as he didn't hear Kurt's footsteps coming down the stairs when he was cooking.

"I made lemon blueberry pancakes..." Blaine started.

"Those are my favorite..." Both boys said at the same time. Kurt took a place sitting next to Blaine at the dining room table. The two boys mostly sat in silence, before Jeff and Nick made their way downstairs.

"Bro! Why didn't you tell us you made breakfast?!" Nick exclaimed as filled two plates with flapjacks. "At least _wake us _next time!" He continued.

Kurt giggled at Blaine, who just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I was just taking the advice on when you got mad at me for waking you before..." Blaine simply said before taking a forkful in his mouth.

"That was _one time!_" Jeff spoke dramatically, "And pancakes weren't in the equation then..." He said, Blaine just nodded his head as the two boys walked to the living room.

"They must be a lot to handle..." Kurt commented.

_"We heard that!"_ Both boys yelled from the living room, making Kurt and Blaine burst into laughter.  
  


* * *

  
Blaine drove Kurt home to Mercedes and Sam's house. "Wow...they're well off..." Blaine commented as they made their way to the couple's LA home.

"You could say that," Kurt said as they parked. "How about you come in? Relax for a while..." Kurt suggested as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Blaine contemplated.

"I don't really need to go to the boardwalk today...I've been going every day for three weeks." Kurt teased Blaine by running his fingertips across the door handle. "What the hell! Why not?" Kurt giggled as they both jumped out. Kurt bounced to the front door and unlocked the door.

"Be quiet, Titus is probably still asleep." Blaine quirked an eyebrow, and Kurt clarified with, "Their son. He's only a year and two months. Something like that." He said as he opened the door. They walked in and Blaine's blew out, taking in the lavish living room.

"Yeah..." Blaine walked around until he fell upon a picture placed inside a swirling gold frame. It captured Sam in a white and gold tux, holding Mercedes, who was in a stunning lace-sleeve wedding dress.

"Happiest day of her life..." Kurt commented, Blaine turned. "She always tells me she would never want that day changed even a little bit. Even with Sam's brother trying to kiss her." Blaine laughed and took place on the living room couch. "You want some coffee?" Blaine looked back up.

"I would _love _some coffee." Kurt smiled and made his way into the kitchen. Blaine, without realizing it, sighed and watched the boy work the coffee machine. Slowing falling into his thoughts. Only to be snapped out of them by the other boy's voice.

"B?" Blaine shook himself out of the daydream and looked up to see Kurt holding out a mug to him. "I hope you're fine with a little extra honey. I feel it gives it an extra twist. I even put a little mint in there." Blaine raised a brow and took a sip, becoming flabbergasted at the sensation of his tastebuds responding to the shockingly delicious mix he would've never tried otherwise. "This is fucking delicious!" Kurt laughed and fell next to him.

"So um, I have a few episodes of _Gilmore Girls _on the DVR...if you'd like to..." Kurt waved the remote back and forth to see if that had any extra effect.

"Well why are we just sitting around here doing nothing?!" Kurt grinned and clapped and clicked play. Trying not to cuddle into the curly haired boy sitting next to him.


End file.
